


Незнание законов...

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Незнание законов не освобождает от ответственности" или ужин у Чармингов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незнание законов...

Когда Эмма предложила это, каждый подумал, что она, должно быть, сошла с ума. Но отказать было бы невежливо, и вот они все вместе сидят за большим столом. Все, кроме Генри, чувствуют себя неуютно, именно поэтому он единственный, кто нарушает неловкую тишину, повисшую в гостиной Чармингов. 

Эмма, сидящая во главе стола, уже в который раз думает, что если бы она и Нил поженились, это выглядело бы именно так. По левую руку от неё сидит её «отец» Дэвид, постоянно тянущий руку к поясу, видимо, к тому самому месту, где обычно висят ножны с мечом. В конце концов, он воин, а не великий мыслитель, и он не думает о том, что семейное застолье – не лучшее место для драки. 

Дальше - её «мама» Мэри Маргарет, та, которая каждый раз останавливает руку Дэвида, но сама сжимает нож и вилку так сильно, что Эмма легко представляет, как эти столовые приборы летят в кого-нибудь. Что ж, Эмма видела, как та управляется с луком, так что была уверена, что пока эти предметы у её «мамочки» в руках, ту лучше не злить. 

Рядом со Снежкой сидит невозмутимый, на первый взгляд, мистер Голд, однако, если заглянуть под стол, можно увидеть большую гору бумажных салфеток, которые тот незаметно раскрошил в приступе своей нервозности. Бедный Голд, столько лет пытаться стать хорошим отцом, чтобы узнать, что он плохой дедушка. 

Следом за ним, прямо напротив Эммы, сидит Нил, улыбающийся ей и Генри, и самый спокойный из всех. Его, кажется, совсем не смущает разношёрстная компания, собравшаяся здесь, и когда он смотрит на Эмму, она прямо-таки слышит, как он говорит: «Эх, Сторибруковцы, как можно жить в чужом мире и не выучить его законы…». 

Слева от него сидит Кора, аппетитно уплетающая суп с куриными сердечками, а её правая рука постоянно тянется к тому месту, где находится сердце у Нила, но тот каждый раз не даёт ей ничего сделать. Вот уж воистину Королева Сердец. 

Рядом с ней сидит Реджина, и судя по её выражению лица, одновременно печальному, задумчивому и обречённому, она пытается сопоставить свою степень родства с каждым из здесь присутствующих. 

И, наконец, последний участник их «Тайной Вечери», Генри сидит между двумя своими мамами и болтает без умолку, опасаясь, что если он замолчит, кто-нибудь обязательно кого-нибудь убьёт.

«Для следующего раза надо будет обязательно купить круглый стол», - подумала Эмма, проклиная обязанности сидящего во главе, и встала, чтобы сказать тост.

\- Ну… Что ж… За семью! – произнесла она, и все залпом выпили алкоголь, находящийся в их бокалах. Все, кроме Генри, естественно, мальчик отпил маленький глоток настолько ненавистного ему персикового сока и поставил свой стакан обратно.

«В следующем году предложу им составить генеалогическое древо», - решила Эмма, садясь за стол. В конце концов, объяснять пришельцам из другого мира, что за праздник такой первое апреля, было бесполезно.


End file.
